Jamie Makes a Pig Out of Herself
by obsidians
Summary: This story was written about a writer I met on here. She wanted to spend the night with Ryoga, now she has........ Lemon Fresh, getting fresh with AU


I do not own Ranma ½ or its characters; Rumiko Takahashi does and I make no money from writing this story

You're going to wonder who Jamie is; she's an author I met on here who admitted she would love to sleep with Ryoga. This story is based on that conversation. This story was written with her permission and she pre-read and approved of this story before I posted it.

Sid

******

Ryoga Hibiki sat at the bar and kept ordering sake. He was drunk as a lord thanks to his fake id and the fact that he looked older then his age. He didn't wear his customary outfit, but wore a suit that was now on the shabby side after an hour power drinking. He thought back on the night and tears starting running silently down his cheeks.

He'd been invited to what he thought was a surprise party, not too surprised to find Ranma's other fiancées and enemies there. They often partied together as beneath their various cries for attention or petty grudges, there was a sense of comradely and acceptance. If one member of their crew was in trouble, the rest were there to help.

It had started off a nice party, there was a nice assortment of food and general good cheer in the air, until Akane and Ranma said that they had an announcement to make and they explained that they'd become officially engaged. Akane bounced with happiness and flashed a small diamond ring while everyone else stood there stunned that they'd been sadistic enough to invite them to their engagement party. It was public humiliation that their efforts at wooing them both were proven pointless and brought to a screeching halt.

The boys had politely congratulated Ranma; expect for an ecstatic Mousse a happy Kuno who announced that he still had the Pigtailed Girl. The girls had been equally as upset but too proud to admit it, so they had pretended to be happy for them and then had politely left. Except for Kodachi who'd to be dragged off in a straight jacket to the institute that she normally was taken to for her more maniac days.

'What will become of them all' Ryoga wondered as he had his solitary drinks. He doubted that Ukyou would wish to remain in the same city as Ranma and Akane, to have to be painfully reminded of what she could never have. He thought that the Amazons would return to their tribe and hopefully Mousse would get his wish to marry Shampoo, if only to become her rebound husband to shield herself from a broken heart again. Kuno would eventually figure out who Ranma was and Kodachi would get obsessed with and chase another boy. But what of himself Ryoga wondered. He had a family that he couldn't find, little education and no real home to speak of. He was a sixteen-year-old virgin that no one had ever wanted; this made him feel sad and impotent. He pulled out one of his spare bandanas and wiped his eyes with it. He was just about to go upstairs to sleep off a bad night when a girl sat down beside him. He turned to study her; she was a pretty Caucasian girl with pale chalky skin, large green eyes, these were complimented with naturally bright pink lips and neat, fine features. She was slight and petit, but well endowed in the bosom area. She seemed to be just few years older than him and had long, light brown hair that fell like liquid silk to her small butt.

"Hello Ryoga" she said in flawless Japanese with an American accent.

"H-how do you know who I am?" he stammered in surprise.

She reached over and took a sip of his drink without asking, he was rather intrigued by her boldness. "You're Ryoga Hibiki" she said.

"Do we know each other?" he asked as she didn't seem to be familiar.

She shrugged "in a matter of speaking, you're an anime character from a manga series and a television show called Ranma ½. Oh they also made two movies and OVA" she explained. "You're my favourite, that and I've wrote you before for fan fiction" she said.

"What is anime?" he asked before he could stop him.

"It means essentially that you're a cartoon character" she explained.

"I can't be a cartoon character!" he demanded.

"Let's see you've been sixteen since 1987 along with most of your friends, you can practically fly and almost everyone turns into animals or a girl. Does that sound like real life to you? It's 2010; you should be thirty nine by now" she said.

Ryoga opened his mouth to deny it, but than thought about it. It really seemed like he had been sixteen for a long, long time. Thirty nine, he should have been married and had kids by now. Then he thought about all the other improbable things that happened to him on a daily basis and started to wonder. How could he go for a walk in Japan and end up in France? It was impossible. It was weird. "Okay let's just say that you're right. Why does the show have that bastard's name? Why not Ryoga ½?" he demanded.

"He's the main character. Don't worry you are when I write you and my friend who's writing this scene right now favours Mousse. It's just a preference, though I do share her lust of him too" she explained. "I'm not saying this to make you feel bad, I'm just saying you're upset about Akane because you're supposed to. You're life is controlled by a brilliant writer named Rumiko Takahashi" she explained and took another swig of his drink, sensing that the lost boy didn't need it. "I want you to have personal choice for once." she explained.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"My name is Jamie, I'm from America" she said.

"Then how come you speak such great Japanese?" he asked her intrigued.

"My friend wrote me this way" she explained. "She could also change my description and make me look like Akane" she said and suddenly Akane was sitting beside him. Ryoga recoiled in shock. "What's the matter, don't you like me this way lover boy?" Jamie asked in a much more suggestive tone than Akane would ever use.

"Cut that out" he snapped. The girl before him returned to normal and gave him a solicitous grin.

"What is it you want of a so-called cartoon character?" he asked, positive that she must have a few screws loose.

"I want to spend the night with you" she replied causing him to drop his drink.

"W-what?" he stammered positive that he must have misheard.

"I came here because I want to make love to you, I want to fuck you" she stated plainly and handed him the tissue she had ready for his nosebleed when it started. He gratefully took it. He appraised the girl in front of him, he couldn't deny that she was attractive but was rather reluctant. He'd promised himself that his first time would be with Akane on their wedding night.

"You're thinking that your first time should be with Akane on your wedding night" she observed.

"You can read my mind too now!" he cried.

"No I've watched the series for years. How is it that a group of teenagers as attractive as yourselves have no feelings of lust? I mean do you sexually experiment with each other?" she asked.

"That's none of your business!" Ryoga cried, his cheeks colouring at the idea of this.

"Well, I know that you're a virgin and you're upset about Ranma and Akane getting engaged. Therefore I'm offering you one unforgettable night" she said.

"Gee why me, why not Mousse?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm getting to him soon, you're my main focus. What do you say? I've come all the way from the States and forced my friend to write that I can speak Japanese for this privilege" she said persuasively.

Ryoga thought about this incredibly attractive offer, it was kooky and slightly nuts but agreeable. "Okay" he said.

Jamie examined the heartthrob before her, he was a little younger then she liked but had nicely tanned skin, a drool worthy body and was ruggedly handsome. She held her breath waiting for his reply. His gentle brown eyes flashed with panic for a second and then he agreed. Her smile was triumphant as she led him from the room after paying his bill.

She locked the door and then turned around and commanded "take your clothes off" Ryoga blushingly removed his laced garters from his pants and then pulled his shirt over his head to show his powerful chest. He pushed his pants down and stepped out of them. Then he pushed down his boxers shorts. Nervously he cupped his hands over his privates to shield them while still wearing his bandana. Jamie walked around the embarrassed boy admiring his hot toned body; he jumped when she patted one of his tight, rounded ass cheeks. Ryoga flinched as she began stroking his exposed chest, she fondled every dip and groove there and then lightly ran her hand down his toned thigh until she reached his concealing finger. Ryoga was apprehensive at first at the feeling of her small silken fingers on him and then pleasure crept in and he started to love her soft touches. He moaned aloud and didn't resist as she gently drew his hands away from his privates and her mouth went dry dry. He gulped in embarrassment as she examined him, but then moaned as her fingers began working their magic again. First she cupped his soft balls as if weighing them and then her delicate hand encircle his girth and marveled at the size of it when her fingers didn't meet. Ryoga's cock was as huge, thick and uncut as she had always imagined it would be. "I like it a bit rough" she explained to him. "I like to be bitten, spanked and clawed. Do you think that you can handle that?" she asked. He nodded, too nervous to speak.

She made him sit on the bed and then she stripped her clothes off.

Now his mouth went dry to see her large, firm upstanding breast whose nipples match her lips, tiny waist and slim, toned legs that framed a well shaven pussy lips. She was the first real girl that he'd ever seen naked besides Ranma.

"Good" she said, got onto her knees and took the lost boy into her mouth without warning. Ryoga gasped as a velvety mouth engulfed him, silken fingers were wrapped around his shaft and a tongue danced wickedly on his large, bulbous head. Jamie sighed as pre-cum leaked into her willing mouth as Ryoga started thrusting forward in time with her sucks. She loved how his breath quickened and with a bellow he shot copiously down her throat. She cleaned up every drop and then stood up. "Spank me" she ordered him as she pushed him back on the bed and draped herself across his lap.

Ryoga instantly went hard at the feeling of warm naked flesh against his own. Wanting to make her feel good, he brought his hand lightly down on her right buttock. She sighed when it barely made contact. "Ryoga, you're known for being really strong, give me a proper spanking" she chided.

"I'm sorry I just can't hit girls unless I'm really mad and even then I don't really hurt them" he explained.

"Try again" she said. This time she wriggled a bit from the blow but it still wasn't hard enough. "What's the matter Pig Boy, can't you do it like a man" she taunted.

"H-how do you know about P-Chan?" he demanded.

"I've read the manga and have seen the series, the only person who doesn't know about P-Chan is that bimbo Akane" Jamie snarled back; glad to see that she was getting the desired effect. She liked Ryoga when he was mad, his eyes blazed and he looked so sexy.

Ryoga yanked her to her feet by her hair "you will take back what you said about Akane right now!" he demanded.

"Or you'll do what?" she sneered.

"This" he cried and threw her forward onto the bed. Before Jamie could move he had her hips pinned. She howled when she was suddenly penetrated by him without warning. He used her hair as a leash and pulled her head back "I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are while I spank you" he snarled and brought his hand down on her ass cheek with resounding slap. He began fucking her as hard as he could, enjoying how her hot slick pussy was stretched around him as much as she enjoyed how his hot throbbing meat was buried so deeply inside her. She shuddered in pleasure as pain as her ass was rendered tomato red with each blow while his cock brought her to the point of no return. Soon her cries had nothing to do with his hard blows.

Ryoga finally stopped spanking her and just relished the fuck that they were sharing Remembering that she liked to be bitten, he draped himself forward and bit her on the shoulder. She gasped and came at this. Encouraged Ryoga quickly made her switch position. He held her two legs high in the air while he pounded into her violently and took turns biting her breasts, stomach and shoulders while she came hard around him. He reached the point of no return and shot his jism deep into her pulsations and painted her cervix hot white. Then collapsed on her, they both panted as the sweat dried on them. Finally Ryoga pulled back with a fanged tooth beatific grin. "Wow that was amazing" he said to her and gave her a final kiss before pulling his still semi-hard dick out of her. She moaned with disappointment at its loss. "So will I see you again?" he asked while reaching for his shirt, only to have it yanked away.

"What makes you think we're done now?" she asked with a grin that echoed his own, minus the fang teeth. "We've got all night and I don't intend to waste it" she said and they didn't.

Hours Later

Jamie woke up with a smile on her face and a sore feeling between her legs. Her body felt bruised and her bite marks tender, but she still felt elated at the same time. She studied the sleeping boy beside her and kissed his cheek vowing she would be back again soon.

She got up and dressed and whispered "okay Sid, I don't know how you're going to do it, but get me home"

The author typed a few words and then a lighted portal appeared on one wall. Behind it Jamie could see her bedroom. She rolled her eyes started towards it, thinking that her friend had read far too many sci fi books.

The End


End file.
